


Withdrawal Sucks!

by AwkwardBlueKitty



Category: Avengers (Comic), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueKitty/pseuds/AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's in a foul mood. He blames Steve for being too damn hot, and it annoys him that his teammates are telling him to stop molesting poor Steve with his eyes. Did I mention Tony is in a foul mood? But that's okay because Steve can handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withdrawal Sucks!

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, yup........and yup.

“You are so fuckable, Steve.”

Dropping his pencil and looking up, Steve gives Tony his best ‘what did you just say’ look. They’re in Tony’s lab with him drawing and Tony working on one of his projects. Or at least, Tony was working on one of his projects.

“Do you have any fucking idea how hard it is for me sometimes? Having you as my boyfriend?”

Now Steve is wearing ‘what are you talking about’ look.

“I mean shit. I never fucked, let alone kissed, another dude until I meet you. I was straight. I was a man-whore when it came to women for fuck’s sake.”

Steve doesn’t know what to do or say. How does one even response to that? He can’t tell if Tony is losing it or…something. So he just lets him continue on with whatever he’s on.

“But then you came along and the thoughts of fucking you whenever and everywhere keep popping into my head!” Tony nearly screams, not necessary at Steve but at the situation…whatever that is.

Steve continues to be silent but this time with a dark blush across his face at Tony’s words. He should be used to the way Tony talks by now, he really should be. But he’s not.

“You may not have known this but our teammates loved to tell me to stop molesting you with my eyes. Even Pepper, who I was dating at the time, told me the same thing!” Tony’s voice is still on the high side.  

Actually, Steve never knew about that especially the Pepper part. He still feels guilty about stealing Tony away from her but whenever he sees her, she always smiles at him gratefully and kindly. He likes to think she means it.

“Hell. Even right now I want to push you to the floor and take you roughly” Tony wildly gestures to the floor and Steve.

This time, Steve does say manage to something “T-Tony…” Well, it’s more of a breathless moan and the name of his boyfriend that escape from his lips. But it’s a start though.

“You turned me gay, Steve. And I blame you and your fuckableness!”

Steve’s not sure if that last word Tony just said is actually a word but he can’t find it in him to ask. He just continues to look at Tony. Should he say ‘sorry’ or something? However Tony saves him from saying anything.

 “Well, come to think of it, they still tell me I’m molesting you with my eyes and I need to quit my molesting shit” Tony pauses to make a disgusting face. “How I should get a room and masturbate by myself. I love how they don’t even suggest I should drag you with me. It’s not my fault though!” This time, Tony does raise his voice out of pure annoyance.

He feels like everything Tony is saying is somehow his fault. And he knows it’s not what Tony is aiming at but he can’t help feel that way. And he voices it, in an apologetic tone “Of course not, it’s my fault.” Looking at the floor, he continues, “I get it Tony.”

It’s the tone of Steve’s voice that manages to snap Tony out of whatever it is that he’s in. “What?” he says in utter shock which turns into panic when he sees his boyfriend’s dejected look, “No, no Steve, babe. Please don’t think that.”

He walks up to Steve and cradles his face gently, forcing the other man to look up at him. He kisses him tenderly on the lips for a moment before pulling away to look at him in the eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. Softly, he whispers “It’s not your fault you’re so fucking hot that I want to be buried balls deep in you twenty-four seven, babe.”

Dear lord, only Tony can sound so sweet while what he says…is not so sweet.

Steve blinks at his boyfriend when all of a sudden it dawns on him. It just _dawns_ on him. He hopes he’s right. Oh, how he hopes he’s right because if he’s not, then he’s going to be mortified. “Tony…if you want to, you know, do that…all you have to do is ask. I noticed we haven’t, you know, for pass two weeks…being too busy and tired. And I have to say I miss…” taking a deep breath, he continues on “having you inside…of me.” Steve knows he’s blushing like crazy and his breathing a little harder. He can feel Tony’s body heat standing this close to him and it makes him want to...

Tony has to surpass a moan that wants to escape his lips as he watches Steve bit his lower lip. He actually wants to correct Steve and tell him it’s been 16 days since they last fucked. But he won’t. Taking out his anger on Steve for not having sex for 16 days is a shitty thing for him to do. He knows it. “I’m such an asshole…”

“So I’m right? All this is because…we haven’t been intimate lately? And you’re not an…yeah, you know what I’ talking about” Steve asks against Tony’s neck. People probably won’t believe him when he says Tony’s neck is so soft and smooth. He loves burying his face in there.

Sighing contently, Tony breaths out “Yeah…apparently I can’t handle my Steve withdraw very well.”

“I’ve noticed” Steve smiles and quietly chuckles when he feels Tony’s hands on his belt buckle.

“I go batshit crazy if I’m not in you every now and then.  Preferably everyday though” Tony manages to unbuckle the belt and starts to push Steve’s pants and underwear down. He smirks when Steve’s hands pull down his sweatpants. “Miss me?”

“You know I do…”

“Hm, you said you missed me being inside of you, right? Don’t think I forgot that part” Tony is giving off that devilish smirk that always makes Steve just want to drop to his knees and open his mouth like a good boyfriend.

“Tony” Steve whines and then yelps when Tony slaps his bare ass with a loud smack and then process to grope it with both of his hands. Is it wrong that Steve loves it when Tony is rough with him? Just being smacked on his bottom makes him hard. He seriously hopes Tony does take him roughly on the floor. Well, actually on the sofa next to them would be better but he’s not going to complain. Wherever Tony wants to take him just so long as he takes him, he’s happy.

“Oh, the fun I’m going to have with this” he loves how Steve’s ass fits so fucking perfectly in his hands. Tony steps out of his sweatpants that are pooled around his ankles and kicks them off to the side. He then moves to do the same for Steve who decides to peel off his shirt. Once Tony has Steve free of his pants and underwear completely, he yanks off his own shirt. He throws it in the same direction Steve threw his because he feels Steve’s shirt is lonely on the floor by itself. What can he say, his shirt love Steve’s shirt. They make a cute couple. Maybe he should hook up his sweatpants with Steve's pants and underwear, you mean, make it a threesome or something. But he'll do that later, much later. 

Both men are standing completely naked and in some serious need of making up for 16 days of no sex. The world better hope nothing too dangerous happens in the next few hours because Captain America and Ironman are very, very busy at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I wanted to do a steamy scene at the end but I chickened out. Hopefully next time, I'll do one!


End file.
